You Shall Drip Rubies
by kevzgurl
Summary: A not so normal day with Max and Ruby. One-shot.


_I came up with this as my sister and I were watching some kiddie shows. That Ruby really pisses my off._

* * *

The sun shone bright thru Max's bedroom window. He heard a vivatous Cardinal outside, on a nearby branch. Max lied there thinking of all the wounderful adventures he would have with his fire truck and pirate sword today. All of a sudden he heard that wretched girl calling for him.

"Max. It's time to get up. We have a very busy day today." His older sister Ruby appeared in the doorway of his bedroom. "Come on Max. Lets get you dressed." Ruby went to Max's closet and pulled out a pair of pants and an itchy sweater that his grandma knitted for him, which he hated. Why couldn't he ever dress himsef?

They went downstairs to the kitchen. "Eggs." Max said.

"No Max. I didn't make eggs. I made some nice grits." Ruby helped Max into his chair and set a bowl of grits in front of him.

Max frowned down at the bland breakfast food. Then glared at Ruby. "Strawbarries!" Max cried as he ran to the open refrigrator. He grabbed the juciest, plumpest berry an began munching away, the sticky red juice dripping down his furry chin.

"Max, what are you doing? Those are for strawberry shortcake when Valerie and Louise come over."

"Strawberries." Max pouted.

"You can have all the strawberries you like when it is time to eat strawberry shortcake Max." Ruby took the sweet red berry from him and dropped it onto the trash can.

Max wanted strawberries now, not with strawberry shortcake. More than that he did not want to eat that gloppy mush that sat in his favorite blue bowl at the kitchen table. When Ruby's back was turned, occupied with another task he open a nearby drawer and emptied the contents of the bowl into it. "Done." beamed Max with a wide grin.

"Good Job Max." Just then they both heard the doorbell. The scurried to the front door. "Hello Valerie. Hello Loiuse." Ruby greeted her friends.

"Hi Ruby." Loiuse said.

"What are we going to do today?" Valerie asked.

"I thought we could have a tea party." Ruby responded.

Max hurumphed. They were always having tea parties and he would likly be suffered to "attend."

The group migrated to the backyard. Max spotted one of his many robots instanly and began running towards it. Ruby layed her hand on his shoulder.

"Max, you know the table is over here." Max's smile faded as his older sister lead him to the left, where the facy tea table was.

At least the tea was real. Max downed his tea in one big gulp. He held out his cup. "More tea."

"No Max. You are not supossed to drink your tea that fast. You only get on cup of tea at a tea party." Max tried to slip out of his chair. "Max." Ruby warned. "No one leaves a tea party until all the guest have finished."

Max sat there listining to all their pointless prattle. He looked over at his robot. The robot seemed to frow with out someone to play with it. Max managed to sneak way and retrieve it. "Robot!" Max shout as he returned to the table. The girls gasped.

"No Max! Robots are **Never **allowed at tea parties. You can play with him when the tea party is over."

"Robot"

"No." Ruby took the toy from his and placed it back on the lawn. Max glowered at Ruby. Why was it always what she wanted?

**LATER THAT NIGHT:**

Max was in his room finally by himself. He was running his tiny cars over the rug that looked like a town when Ruby can in. "Alright Max, time to get you into your pjs so you can go to sleep. How about these ones?"

They had stupid cats on them and worse were way itchy. Max crossed his arms over is chest. "No."

"Yes Max. Uncle Herbert gave them to you for your birthday."

"No." he protested again.

"Max wear them." Ruby was coming towards his with the footies unzipped, ready to wrestle his into them. Max kicked Ruby is the knee."Owe! Max why did you kick me?"

"Bitch." He picked up his fire truck and slapped her is the face with it. Then he started to beat her with it screaming "NO NO NO!" Ruby got up and ran out of the room down the hall. She was pouring blood. Max pushed her and she tumble down the stairs landing in a heap. Max watched her for about five minutes, but she didn't move. Max breathed a sigh of relief. "Free."


End file.
